(a) Field of the Invention
Ventilator by Force of Nature with Pressurization Conduit Hood, more specifically, such one, of an Automatic Directional Type or of a Worm Gear Type, externally bound by a Current Conduit Hood, whereby the reducing configuration acting upon incoming, naturally induced wind, will produce a pressurization effect, thereby enhancing the ventilation performance of the ventilator at large.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
By and large, ventilators which operate by force of natural wind seen in the markets come largely either in the type which runs automatically in a direction consistent with prevailing wind direction, or else in the type which works with a Worm Gear; in the former type, a negative pressure zone is produced at the outlet when wind passes by the outlet, that is, the wind will carry away the air at the outlet of the ventilator and that in the meantime have the air in the ventilation pipe sucked out, amounting rightly to a naturally induced drafting effect without necessitating ad hoc artificial power supply, while on the other hand regarding the worm gear type ventilator, executed roughly spheroidal and comprising a number of cambered vane on one side which, when blown by atmospheric wind, will drive the ventilator to operation, while those similarly structured worm gear vanes on the other side serve to exhaust thermal fume indoors at the same time, in this latter instance draft by force of nature is also achieved exempt and free of artificial power source.
While such two types of conventional ventilators as recited above, one of the automatic directional type, the other of the Worm Gear Type, are truly worthy utilities with power exemption, economy advantages, they remain desired of improvement all the same; to put into more precise words, a ventilator is typically meant to draft, exhaust the turbid gases and thermal fumes indoors which are especially intolerable in summertime, and summer happens to be the season with the weakest wind which comes about by nature, particularly at noontime when but very feeble wind by nature is felt, where such is the case, as truly it is a general rule, there is no moment to drive either said Automatic Directional Type or the Worm Gear Type ventilator to operation at all, and that is one point necessitating immediate improvement the sooner the better.
The primary object of the invention, is to provide design of Ventilator by Force of Nature with Pressurization Conduit Hood which is to be mounted on the periphery of the Ventilator proper, executed to be of either an Automatic Directional Type or else a Worm Gear Type, said Conduit Hood being there to pressurize atmospheric wind, however feeble and minimal, and conduct same to produce pressurized effect rendering a pressurized wind moment to pass directionally through the ventilator, thereby achieving enhanced drafting efficiency without the intervention of artificial power sources.
A further object of the invention is to provide Design of a Ventilator by Force of Nature with Pressurization Conduit Hood Assembly, the Ventilator being of an Automatic Directional Type or else a Worm Gear Type, comprising in addition a series of directional vane which will comply with the prevailing direction in which ambient wind blows thereby realizing pressurizing effect in line with that causal direction.
A further object of the invention is to provide Design of a Ventilator by Force of Nature with Pressurization Conduit Hood Assembly, which incorporates an axial fan on the outlet of the Ventilator, and the series of vane being executed in two stages with that stage, the inner one close to the axis, serving to exhaust off-gas, and that stage, the outer one extending to the outlet of the Conduit Hood, so that such a two-stage chain of vane is driven by the force of wind pressurized accordingly, with the inner stage sucking the air flow resident in the automatic directional ventilator, thereby achieving improved drafting performance.